


Rush

by purplebass



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Tessa gets lost while on patrol with Cecily, Charlotte, Sophie and Gideon, and Will goes to look for her.
Relationships: Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Wessa





	Rush

“ _We lost her._ ”

Will thought he heard wrong, but as he looked at Charlotte and Cecily standing on the threshold of the Institute one cold night, he knew that they were serious. He knew that his sister and his old friend would never joke on something like this, considering how much he cared for Tessa.

“What do you mean… you lost her?” his voice trembled as he asked the question, but he needed to know. If something had happened and… he tried to stay calm, but his head started spinning. “Speak, Cecily! Say something!” he urged them.

“Sophie and Gideon are looking for her, don’t worry,” Charlotte said, managing a smile. A grin that wasn’t enough to quell Will’s worry. On the other hand, it made him more anxious.

“I shouldn’t worry? Charlotte,” he said firmly. “My wife is out there in the cold, and I should not be worried for her? Why aren’t you also looking for her? Why are you here?”

“Calm down,” Cecily advanced precariously towards him, but he recoiled back. “I’m sure that we will find her.”

Will looked at his sister, but his head was already somewhere else. Without a second thought, he grabbed his coat from the hanger and went to the stables, Charlotte and Cecily on his heels.

“We came here to get you,” Cecily explained, trying to keep the pace. He was running at this point.

But he wasn’t hearing her, not anymore. He only wanted to get to the horses and get the carriage. He prepared them in a hurry and got on the driver’s seat. He noticed Charlotte and Cecily then, and he tilted his head to urge them to get on. Cecily sat by his side, and then they departed.

“You don’t even know where you’re going,” Cecily admonished him with what would seem like annoyance to an outsider.

“I’m mad at you, Cecy,” he replied, looking ahead of him.

“At me? Because I’m saying the truth? Do you know where you’re going?”

He waited a moment before he answered. “No.”

“Then how are you going to look for Tessa?”

He glanced at her and frowned, then rolled his eyes. “Then tell me, by the angel!”

“Finally!” Cecily snorted. “I was afraid we’d be running in circles for the next few hours, William,” she glared at him, and he also did the same. “We lost her in Hyde Park.”

“How did you lose her? You can’t exactly lose a person in a park.”

“No,” she agreed. “But I don’t know, okay? One moment was with us, the next she was gone. We saw that she went to that side of the park with the high trees…”

“By the angel!” He exclaimed again, focused on the road. They were almost there.

“Gideon and Sophie might have already found her,” Cecily said, but Will was distracted.

The park was visible from their current position, and they were there in no time thanks to Balios’ speed. Will left the carriage when the horse stopped, and left Charlotte and Cecily behind. He went where his sister told him Tessa had disappeared. The only glow was his witchlight, and as he walked through the woods, he noticed the trees thicker and darker. He wondered if Tessa had meet someone in this side of the forest who had lured her there, but who could have been?

“Tessa!” he started calling. “Tessa, it’s me. Where are you?” But time passed, and no one answered. He wondered if he would be able to find his way back if he wouldn’t find her, but shook his head. He couldn’t think about the worst scenario yet. She might have fallen, she might have –

“Help! Someone help!”

_Tessa_. It was her.

“Tess! It’s me!” he shouted to the direction of the voice, walking briskly and keeping his witchlight in front of him so he would see her if she was on the forest ground. He hoped she wasn’t hurt, but he could never know. “Tessa, where are you?”

“Will? Will, is that you?” Tessa’s voice echoed from somewhere not far.

“Yes, it’s me! Where are you? I can’t see you!”

“Will, I’m here… I think this is a ravine,” she told him. “Don’t come too close or you’ll fall too!”

“Alright, I’ll light up the ground so I’ll find the cliff. Okay?”

“Okay,” she replied with a weak voice.

Will started moving. She mustn’t be too far from him. “Tess.”

“Yes?”

“Are you… okay?”

“I think so,” she confessed. “Maybe I broke my arm.”

“What?! By the angel, I’m –“ he said, but he stopped once he realized he got to the ravine. He lowered on his knees and lighted up the area with the witchlight. Thankfully, it wasn’t too deep, but he didn’t know if he could hoist her up alone from there.

“Will,” Tessa said once he shed his witchlight on her. “What can we do?”

Recognizing the same question in her eyes, Will sighed. “If I extend my arm, do you think you can take it?”

“I think so. Should we try?”

Will nodded, and Tessa started walking towards the border of the ravine where he was on his knees. She was holding her right arm with the other one, and Will frowned with worry.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and when she also nodded, he did what he had to do.

Their hands barely touched, but Tessa stood on her tiptoes. After a few attempts gone wrong, she finally took his hand and held it like a lifeline. Will had to admit that this was hard. Tessa was light, but since she couldn’t help herself with the other harm, he had to put most of the effort to get her out of there. But in the end, he made it.

Tessa sighed of relief once she was safe in his arms, and the first thing he did besides checking her body for injuries was put his coat around her shoulders.

“I don’t need it, it’s cold,” she protested, but Will shushed her and caressed her hair.

He then hugged her small frame, and she closed her eyes for a moment. “Can you stand? No, wait,” he changed his mind. Tessa didn’t have time to think about this question because he stood up and took her in his arms. She was so relieved that she fell asleep.

***

It was late night when they finally got back to the Institute and Jem checked on Tessa. She had broken her arm like she feared, but it would heal in a few weeks, and it wasn’t serious. Will was furious with whom hurt his wife’s arm. Namely, the ravine. But like Charlotte told him, everything turned out well in the end. He needn’t blame anyone. It was an accident.

He didn’t want to sleep that night, but since Tessa was in their bed and not at the infirmary, he could rest at least. Problem was, he didn’t want to. He felt content just looking at his wife sleeping. Her mouth was slightly parted and her expression was serene. He found himself grinning at some point.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Tess. I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was, but then I woke up. I don’t even know why,” she yawned. “Why are you awake? Wait, no. reply to the other question first.”

“Because I’m happy, Tessa,” he answered with another smile.

“You were livid when Jem said my arm was broken.”

“Yes,” he admitted. “I’m angry with that ravine for hurting you.”

“Will. I’m okay. It might have been reckless to explore that part of the park, I know. But I’m okay. Let’s forget about this, right? Were did your happiness go?” Tessa said, and she held his hand with her good arm for emphasis.

“It’s still here,” she said, touching his heart and then her cheek with a grin. “You are.”

“You too,” she blushed and smiled as well. “What do you say we sleep? I don’t know you, but I’m cold and tired and I would love some warmth my way.”

“Whatever makes my wife happy,” he agreed, and he snuggled close to her, lifting the blankets more so that they would be covered well.

Tessa glanced at her husband and closed her eyes, and Will did the same. They fell asleep in the blink of an eye. 


End file.
